User talk:RoadToDawn
Let's Play 22:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC)|rena=Ahhh about that.................."expect something in the works :D" EDIT: Was something LA has been planning for a while...but LA has no idea how to include you in (first time doing Let's Play), since LA will be doing most if not all the jokes and commentary EDIT:For the time being, LA will be doing a Let's Play (on the progress of planning etc.), what LA will do with it...will be after the Let's Play finishes..if LA can do this via. Skype with you and Chain it will be possible buuuut yeah as LA said, still in planning...ohh also new fights....4 to be exact}} Thank ya very much!! } (UTC)|saix=About that fight in the Cartoonish arena.. That's probably not the best idea. I would get permission from both parties first, because that might hurt someone. Just a thought.}} Busy 22:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC)|lenalee=Sorry about that I've been a bit busy during this time, if you could see LA's somewhat absence-ish, anyways LA will affilates with ya!, again sorry about help}} Still Busy, new section. } (UTC)|pride=Ahh, so you did. My mistake. Now if you and 13Sora could work together to make a page for the actual CD, that would be awesome! Out of curiosity, do you have a copy of the CD? or did you get them off of youtube? nope, you're completely human! I'm sure they're just all very busy people, they're not ignoring you. :D EDIT:Just be sure to give credit to the .net! We don't want any trouble. I contacted 13Sora and asked him to collaborate with you on making a CD page. :D EDIT 2: Also, please censor your cursing on your cartoon reviews. Thanks!}} } (UTC)|zero= Just put Credit goes to the khwiki.net on the pictures.}} } (UTC)|zexion=Oh it's fine, as long as somebody does it, it's all good. I was just gonna take on the responsibility. But, just a fair warning, in the event that you do anger me, remember that I did track for 2 years, Cross Country for a year, and ran 3 5Ks. In other words: YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY!! >:D }} } (UTC)|clock=I've found the source of the problem! It was the color of the difficulty in pete's infobox. The coding was Easy when it should have been Easy. You forgot the backslash in the font tag. It may seem small, but it caused quite a hullabaloo. But, no worries! I fixed it. :D}} } (UTC)|zexion=Hey PHK, because we don't allow videos to be uploaded onto the wikia, you'll have to switch over the coding in your arena for those videos in your 2nd arena archive. Just replace the ' ' with (the YOUTUBECODING part, would be the mix of numbers and letters in the youtube URL after the v=.) If you have any questions, let me know! The videos will be deleted this Saturday, so they'll have to be replaced before then. Have a good one! :D}} Replies! Walkthroughs 01:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC)|rena=Hey Ped!, LA just looked through half of your walkthrough........and yeah we need to talk about your walkthrough in due time....... EDIT: We just need to talk ALOT about fixing your walkthrough later... EDIT2: Prepare for a fixing-storm of a walkthrough tomorrow Ped.....LA is serious. EDIT3: Walkthrough stopping time and now walkthrough fixing time...... *Grammar and spelling NEEDS MAJOR WORK *MORE STRATEGY, add in more moves they do and HOW to dodge it... *Treasures...where are they?..any good ones to pick up? *Please the thing with LA's info and you blatantly saying stuff about copyright and plagiarism just stop it.. **In turn...please make it YOUR OWN content not someone else's... *More content...each page is TINY...more info or more jokes or just more gameplay info is needed...come on...we make walkthroughs to display info not just make a rush job of it.. Fix these for ALL the pages...if not...well it could end like like the OTHER one... that is all... EDIT4: Missed one tip...add in more cutscenes info.....cos u don't have that much. EDIT5: The one about Donald turning into a zombie?.....it's fine.}} 10:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|monobear=Also check out LA's latest battles in LA's arena!!}} Happy Birthday!! 22:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC)|shana=Happy Birthday Ped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..*ahem*......it's hard to keep the excitement for 3 minutes for one sentence :D}} Hey hey! You disappeared for awhile, how've ya been Ped? Well welcome back! I remember you talking about Disneyland some other day. How did your exams go? 04:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) 18:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)|normal=You aren't bothering me at all, no worries. If I was in your position I would want to know too. It will open up in approx. 8 hours! We are pretty much done with the preparation. :D}}